The breakupPart 2!
by shaiiya-steele
Summary: this is my second part to the breakup so I hope you like it! please send my a email or such if you want me to make another story!


-------------------------------

Chapter 2

------------------------------

So in my last one, Sasuke broke up…or divorced….Sakura and now she is alone. Well, Sakura isn't the one to stay alone forever you know. So guess what the first thing is that she does? Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, she goes out and looks at all the eligible bachelors. And guess what? Within the first little bit, She finds a few guys to "hook up" with…

(Sakura's life was a living nightmare now. All her friends were off on missions and Sasuke was gone. Now what was she to do?)

"Oh well, at least I'm away from a lying…oh Sasuke…how could I talk about you that way?"

(doorbell rings)

"Man, who could that be???

(opens door to find Hinata there)

"Hello Sakura. I heard about the…um…thing between you and Sasuke."

(Sakura burst out crying)

"Oh Hinata, why did he do such a thing to me??"

"Um…I don't know. I know what you're going through though. Me and Naruto broke up the other day, and I'm going out with Kiba and-"

"SEE? EVERYONE SEEMS TO HAVE A 'GOOD' BREAK UP! BUT NO, NOT ME!"

"Um, Sakura?"

"WHAT? TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR HAPPY GOOD LIFE WON'T MAKE MY LIFE ANY BETTER!"

(Sakura slammed the door in Hinata's face and fell over crying)

"How could this happen to me? Why me? Ino didn't get it this hard when I married Sasuke…Wait…That freak! She must have done something!!! Oh why me? WHY ME?!?!"

(Knock on the door several times, but then stop)

"Well, I might as well get over it. No use balling my eyes out over a lying, no-good, dirty-rotten, slimy and rotten, dumb person named Sasuke!"

Sakura went the rest of the day coming up with plans in her room, and the next day, she would start the plans, or also called 'Operation Get New Guy'. She was going crazy. Writing likes of guys, where they lived, who she might have to rival against to get the guy and so on. So, at 1:00a.m. Sakura went to sleep with good dreams…

The next morning, Sakura went to Lee's house. She asked him all sorts of questions and got several different answers in return. The after that, she went to Neji's house and did the same. Asking questions and getting answers from him, just like Lee. She did the same at several guy's houses. And she left to home that night with a satisfied grin in her face.

In the morning, Sakura went up to Neji at around 7:a.m. and asked him out…

"hey Neji, I was wondering…do you have anything tonight?"

"Um, let me think…no. Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

"Um…I thought you and Sasuke were…married…"

"Used to be. He divorced me for Ino."

"He did? Oh I'm sorry. I guess I'll go out with you…"

"Ok. What time?"

"9:00?"

"P.M.?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Ok, bye Neji."

Sakura couldn't wait until 9:00. She put her hair up after brushing it, (which she did after she cut it because she was mad and wanted it shorter then Neji's) and put on make-up, and put her white skirt and red tank top. She loved that outfit and hadn't worn it since Sasuke and her went out on their last date a year ago. Finally, the clock struck 9:00p.m. and the doorbell rang right after the bell sound stopped. She ran to the door and opened it to see Neji all dressed up in a cute top and pants.

"Ready?"

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"To one of my favorite places."

"Oh my. Isn't that…"

"Haru Taki, yes."

"I love that place!"

"Then let us wait no time."

Neji held up his arm for Sakura to grab and they walked to the restaurant because Sakura's house was so close to the center village. Later on, the date was going better then Sakura had even hoped. Neji gave her a rose that was red and a kiss goodnight. She left home that night feeling even better then ever. But she still had to date the other guys on her list. Of course she told that to Neji and he was perfectly fine with it. He even said that he wasn't surprised she was doing this. So she left feeling better then she could have been with Sasuke. Tomorrow, she would pick the next eligible guy on her list, and that would be the next dater.

The next morning she went to Naruto's house after waking up. She told him her situation and asked if they could go out, making the time for 9:00p.m. and he accepted. Who wouldn't? Every guy wanted to go out with her now…except for her wished for guy…

"Hey Naruto, lets go to Haru Taki for our date."

"Sure Sakura. Whatever you want."

This went on. Sakura got several flowers and chocolates on her dates, and it finally came down to the last guy, Lee…

----------------------------------------------------------

Find out what happens in the next story!

----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
